That Aktsuki Life
by AkatsukiDiedara
Summary: This is just a Fan fiction I created in my mind, and I really liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**First I would like to thank anyone reading this, it's my first ever fan fic, so yay.  
>Secondly<strong> **I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form and all rights go to their respective owners, and creators.  
>And now a short explanation... This is just how I think the Akatsuki would interact with in each other if they all lived in one house.<strong> **They will be acting as if they had been paid actors on the show and what not.  
>Lastly, I hope you enjoy.<strong>

The invitations had been sent and received. Now it was the day where they all moved into the new house. It was a rather large house and fully painted black with red clouds all over it. As the first person who was to move into arrived at the house they looked at it with slight disgust.

"I didn't even like that pattern when I was getting paid to where it." they muttered as they walked up to the front door. They unlocked it with the key that was sent in the mail. When they got into the house they looked around at the rooms they could see. The doorway led straight into what was perceived as the living room to their right, and an open space that was about ten feet to the left. They locked the door behind them as they walked to the island bar that led to the kitchen and then another island bar at a 90 degree angle leading into what seemed like a dining room. She looked back at the living room which had a four person couch and a two person love seat. They noticed a shadow approaching the door and hurried up the stairs next to the kitchen and ran into a room up there.

It was actually quite spacious and had a bed that was on a six inch step higher than the rest of the room. They set their stuff down next to it and went into a door that was near the bed to find a large walk in closet with a triple mirror to see yourself from many angles inside. They walked out of the closet and over to another door to find their own bathroom, with a shower, toilet, and a sink. The newcomer looked in the mirror and adjusted the paper flower in her blue hair and bit at the back part of her lip piercing when she heard the front door open and shut. She peeked out down the stairway and saw an orange mask. She quickly and quietly shut her door. If it were Tobi she didn't want to talk to a loser, and Obito just seemed like the person who would stab you with a pipe if he could.

Itachi followed the man in the mask in and ignored him as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh Itachi hi!" The masked man exclaimed "Want to know what I've been doing since leaving the show. Can I know what you were doing? Maybe we can be friends, or even room together." Tobi blabbered as he followed him up the steps.

"Hi Tobi, no, no, no, and defiantly no." he replied as he walked into a room diagonal from Konan's. He shut and locked the door behind him. His room was much smaller than Konan's, it had two windows that were close together and led to the roof of the porch. He saw a sowing machine in the corner and smirked. "they must have assume I would get this room." he thought as he opened both of the windows. Crows began to fly in bringing his luggage. Once they began to leave he heard a knock at his door.

"Tobi I thought you could take a..." he stopped himself as he opened the door. Before him stood a boy with shaggy red hair and many scrolls in his hands "Oh never mind it's just the kid." he muttered.

Sasori smiled and replied "Well maybe you are just jealous I was the youngest, since you are old. But I was wondering if everything was ok. I heard strange noises like birds."

"I am the king of crows of course everything is..." he was interrupted by a coming in and smacking itself against his head "Not a word you brat." he said pointing a finger and throwing the bird out the window in a dart like manor.

Sasori smiled and walked off ignoring the masked man and heading into his new room. The first thing he noticed was a dimmer switch which he desperately wanted. There was also a table and a large bed, in fact almost large enough for two it seemed. "This room will make my most perfect of puppets to add to my collection." he stated as he rolled out his scrolls and summoned his belongings.

Tobi began to panic and ran into the door at the end of the hallway and shut himself in there. It was the smallest room in the house and had a small window above the dirty mattress on the floor. He frowned at it but set down his garbage bag of clothes any way. He peered out the window and his room become %800 better. He had the perfect view of the neighbor's bathroom. He was so happy that he bumped his head on a s elf he had not noticed before. "Oh, this will be perfect." he exclaimed as he dug into his bag and found what he was looking for. It was some of the things deidara had not blown up. He placed two spiders and a small butterfly onto the shelf. "Aaaawwww poor poor Deidara. If only you hadn't died this world would be a better place." he said in a comically sad way.

About that time a man walked into the house with two clay bird following him carrying his suitcases. He looked into the living room space and saw a man reconized "Hey Hidan... What are you wearing?" he asked.

Hidan looked up from his magazine and then down at his appearal. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. He still had his jashinist pendant but it hung over his light blue polo that was tucked into his khaki pants and belt. "I think it's comfy"

"Yeah, what ever. Do you know if Tobi is here yet? He thinks I actually died on set and I kinda want to keep it that way as long as I can." Deidara replied.

"Um yeah, he went upstairs. I think I actually heard him crying about you" Hidan said picking up his scythe from the corner of the couch "I better pick a room too." he said walking down the hallway next to the stairs.

Deidara went up the stairs and opened the first door on the left, shutting it behind him only to find he was in another hallway. It had several windows that you could see part of the house from and had three doors on the right side. He opened the one in the middle and shut the door behind him. He looked around and saw a small extra room inside and walked in it. It had a step down than the rest of the room and had a big window that you could see through only if you were on the inside of it, that led to the bed room. "This will make for a perfect gallery" he stated and commanded the clay birds to set his stuff down on the bed outside of the gallery room.

Hidan walked down the hallway and picked the last door on the right and walked in. He walked out of it quickly "Man i don't have a good feeling about this room." and picked the room across from it. It had a bed and two dressers and a closet inside. He leaned his scythe against on of the dressers and began to unpack his polos and khakis into it.

Nagato was the next one to enter the house. He looked around and went down the hallway Hidan went through and walked into the last room on the right without saying a word to anyone.

Kisame had been following Nagato since he had been lost for a while. He meant to arrive a day early but didn't have much luck. he waited a few moments after nagato went in though so no one thought he needed some one else help. He looked around and went to the kitchen since he hadn't eaten for a day. He opened the fridge to find it empty, along with the oven and the cupboards. There wasn't even chemicals to drink under the sink. He looked at the lazy susan and opened it, only to find an old can of what seemed like Tuna. He read the lable aloud "%67 real fish*, %13 vinegar, %15 preservatives,%10 salt... Wait that's %105 ..." he then went on to read the bottom of the lable "*No real fish used." He looked around and smothered the can to his face. "Awww it's ok my little strange fish, I will take care of you like my own children." he said in a puppy dog voice.

"What the hell are you doing Kisame?" a familiar voice from behind him asked.

He quickly turned around, obviously startled. "W-What are you talking about... Where are your plant things Zetsu?" he counter asked referring to the objects that made him look like a venus fly trap.

"Those were just a prop for the show. Unfortunately this 'temporary' tatto was not." he said using quotations around the word temporary. He was referring to his skin now being half white, and half black. He walked off after that statement and went down the hallway next to the stairs and chose the room next to Hidan's.

Kisame rolled his eyes and went upstairs. He heard Tobi crying and chose the room next to itachi's. He looked around and saw the one thing he requested... A built in fish tank into the wall. It already had everything up and running... except fish. He took the can of 'Tuna' and put it in there. "Are my babies hungry? Well i'll just feed you then." he said dropping some fish food from his bag into the tank.

An eeire feeling came over the house as a person whom no one thought would show up entered the house. He walked in and flicked his black hair to the left. He grabbed his bags and went up the stairs and opened the door closest to it seeing a hallway. He went into the first room and shut the door. He set his stuff down on the bed and looked out the window that could see the back side of the house and part of the back yard. His room was spacious and had a few boxes in the corner. He had been there the week before and picked out the room he wanted and already set some of his stuff in there. "That's right... Orochimaru is back." he muttered as he stared out his window.

The other house mates car pooled to the new house. they had to get a large vehicle to fit every one including, Pain, Kakazu, Yahiko, and Obito. Once they got into the house they all scattered and picked their rooms, Pain getting the last one in the hallway Deidara and Orochimaru were in. kakazu went into one across the hall from Konan, taking the last one up stairs. Yahiko went down the hallway next to the stairs and unknowingly picked the room next to Nagato, while Obito got the one next to his.

**It is only the first chapter so I promise it will get better, I know Orochimaru, Yahiko, and Nagato aren't really part of the Akatsuki but what ever. Also I do know that Tobi and Obito are practically the same person so I just didn't care enough to make them one person. I hope to get the next chapter out real soon, if it's not as soon as you want it well sorry for your luck. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that is been a while, but ya'know I try to have a life XD. Well as usuall I do not own anything Naruto related and such as rightful rights go to the rightful owners and what nots. All religous veiws are not taken seriously here in this chapter, it's all comedy and please don't get upset with what is typed.**

The wind blew outside of the black house with the red clouds. This wind had brought a chill with it saying winter was to come soon. By the appearance it had already snowed once or twice, but melted. All the members of the house seemed to arise about the same time as they looked around groggily at each other.

"Man it feels like I've been sleeping for like a month and a half now." Hidan said stretching his back.

"Yeah it does seem like that. I say we need to..." Nagato started before a symphony of growling stomachs interupted him.

"We need food, and we need it now. We have nothing here, beleive me I checked before we went to sleep." Kisame spoke up.

"Well we would have a can of tuna if you didn't think that those tuna were still alive." Zetsu shot at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my babies, I almost forgot." he said running back up the stairs.

"Deidara would know what to do if he were here." Tobi said with a dissapointed look.

"You know he didn't actually mppfff..." Konan began to speak before Hidan slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Let's go out and buy some food, then. It'll be christmas time soon so we can get that shopping done too, hurry or Kakazu might not pay for you all any more, INTO THE CARS NOW!"Hidan yelled as everyone ran out the door, Deidara taking the back door and making sure Tobi had not seen him.

"Wait... NO WAIT! I CAN'T AFFORD THAT! THAT"S MY MONEY I SHOW OFF TO THE ORPHANS!' Kakazu yelled chasing the people running out.

As they drove to the various stores, Kakazu's credit cards were handed out to people so they might buy what ever they wanted. It wasn't until they had gotten to the massive shopping center that they realized a few people were missing. Tobi didn't care though, he wanted to go sit on some fat guy in a beard's lap for christmas, and ran straight into the mall.

"Hey has anyone seen or heard from Yahiko, Obito, or any of the Peins? I didn't see them at the house." Deidara asked after he had left.

"Hhmmm, strange, it did seem like thier rooms were empty when I walked past them this morning." Sasori said walking up. "Oh, how do you use this?" he said holding up the credit card.

"Maybe they left before we did. Their cars weren't there when we left so maybe they went-..." just then a bird flew down and hit itachi in the head. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" he yelled and chased after the bird.

Most of th members of the house sighed. "Ok so let's all split up and meet back here in a few hours. We should be able to get all of our... Kakazu, what are you doing?" Konan asked as she looked at him.

Kakazu was bent over and murmuring to himself. "Yes, all of them. I want all my credit..." suddenly his phone was wrapped in paper and crushed.

"Now as I was saying, we'll meet here after our shopping. Ok GO!" she yelled and ran into the store.

Deidara walked off into the direction of Shnobby Hobby to get art supplies for some cheap gifts. Also it was in the opposite direction of that weird fat guy who likes children. Konan wandered around the mall and buying things left and right that seemed to fit peoples personalities and what they liked. Orichimaru went over by the Santa man and wondered how that man could live for that long, and have so many people like him. He began to jot down notes of what he did, say, and looked like. Itachi continued to run outside of the mall trying to catch the bird that had hit him in the head. Tobi waited in line like a little kid to sit on the fat man's lap. But soon he was taken out of the line by the security guards because he refused to take off his mask. He was locked up in mall jail.Orichimaru was soon thrown in there too under accusations of stalking the man who was playing santa. Sasori watched that happen and walked past. Santa looked at the boy and called to him "Here little boy want to sit on my lap." and soon the mall santa was also thrown into the mall jail. Zetsu walked around to see if there was any place that could remove the tatoo, but sadly was dissapointed, so he bought a bunch of life jackets to show them how much of jerks they were for lying to him. Kisame walked straight to the pet store and bought three years supplies of fish food. After not feeding his babies for a while the had to be hungry. Hidan stopped from his polo shopping to listen to some guy talking about a lord their savior born on christmas day and he began to argue that he can walk on water, can't die, and prefor "miricles of sorts as well, so why can't Hidan have a holiday. It got a small riot going on there too, thus getting hidan thrown into the mall jail. Kakazu was trying to stop everyone before they went and spent all of his hard earned money, chasing them down and trying to get his cards back but failed. He decided to get them all embarrasing gifts and walked into a store call Shmencers and bout many things there. Nagato had no idea what to get for anyone. So he wondered throught the store and decided it was best for him to buy the food that they would need to eat. He went and got some of the casual junk food, christmas food, and them some things they could eat until it was christams and they could have the feast.

At the end of the day everyone was release from mall jail with a warning. Everyone piled back up into the cars with all of the things they had bought that day. They all drove home exghausted and tired. When they pulled up to their house they noticed a familiar car in the driveway. They all clamored out carrying their bags and saw Obito, Yahiko, and all of the peins sitting in the living room drinking hot cocoa.

"What the hell? Where were you guys?" Orichimaru asked them.

"Well instead of going into an early hibornation like you all did, we actually have been taking care of this house and... UGH! What is that smell!?" Yahiko exclaimed. He looked in the direction of all the people who just entered. "It's been forever since you guys have bathed, go clean yourselves and then we can talk." he added on plugging his nose.

All of them except Konan scrambled to the upstairs shower, being the nicest of the three, to get the best first. Konan went into her room and locked the door behind her since she had her own personal bath room. She got her shower in there while the other fought over who got the better shower. Kisame ended up winning and got the first one, deidara had snuck away and gotrten the second one, and nagato got the last one. The rest had to wait until one of them got out.

** Sorry this one is a little shortish, but what ever. I hope you guys are begining to like this, and hopefully I begin to makeing these more often**


End file.
